Killer Blue
by Neacle
Summary: Rouge and Kurt leaving the X-men! Alone in the north they find a new mutant. Read and find out!
1. On our own

KILLER BLUE

On our own

A warm summer wind blowed over Xavier's School for gifted youngsters. The alarm clock shouted out loud and Kurt woke up with a "bam"!

- Oh man! Already morning? Why can't it be Saturday! The very tired mutant said.

He got up from the bed and dressed. On the way out to the kitchen, he almost collide with Rouge. She looked quite stressed.

- Hey! Watch it, Blue boy! She said with a little bit anger in her voice.

- Sorry Rouge! But what's with your temper? You seem quite stressed. Has something happen?

- No! I have a important test today, and I don't want to fail!

- Oh, then I understand. Well, good luck Rouge!

She didn't answer. She was to nervous, I guess…

In the kitchen everything was as it used to be. Kitty and Evan was fighting over the last fried egg. Jean reed a book, Scott reed the newspaper and and Logan was talking about something, and Ororo also reed a book. But Rouge was not there.

_- I guess __she's still nervous about the test, _Kurt thought.

But it was boring without Rouge. They used to talk a lot, when they where eating. But now she was not here. Kurt enjoyed talking with Rouge. They had much in common. Well, they where almost brother and sister, so maybe it was not so strange. Suddenly Professor Xavier's voice talked in his head.

_- I want Kurt and Rouge to come to my room. Please hurry!_ He said in a loud and clear voice.

_- Oh man, I __didn't even get my breakfast first!_ Kurt shouted in his head.

_- Don't__ worry Kurt. You can have breakfast in my room, _Xavier said.

On the way out he saw Rouge. She looked very angry!

- Rouge? What it is?

- What does he want now!? I want to do my test! It pisses me off being nervous!

- Take it easy Rouge! It's sure nothing special.

- Hm! I hope you are right, Blue boy!

When they came in to Xavier's room, he looked very excited.

- Rouge. Kurt, he sad. I have a mission for you.

Kurt got very surprised.

- A mission? Just for the two of us?

- Yes. You and Rouge shall go to the north and find a mutant that Cyrebro located. Her name is Leah Williams and she has a very interesting mutant-power.

- I'm on it! Kurt said loud.

- Yeah,yeah…Whatever! Rouge mumbled.

- Great! Xavier said, and sounded very pleased.


	2. To the North

Killer Blue

To the North

Early next morning Rogue woke up quite nervous. A mission? And why just she and Kurt? But she was curious too, about who this Leah was.

She got up and dressed. What should she bring with her? And how long should they be in the north? Suddenly Kurt "bamf" in to her room.

"Guten morgen!" He said with a happy voice.

"Hey! Don't just come in here! You scared me for god's sake!!"

"Sorry Rogue, but I'm so excited! Who would have known that Xavier would give just us the mission!"

"Well, I don't know! Get out of my room now!"

"Oh, sorry! But we shall be at the jet in ten minutes!"

"What!? Why didn't you tell me that right away!? Oh, what should I bring? What should I bring?"

"Xavier said that all that with clothes and food already was fixed. It's already on our hotel in Dawson Creek."

"Why didn't he tell me that?"

"Well, you were asleep. I guess he didn't want to wake you up."

"So, how long have you been up?"

"I don't know. Since seven maybe…"

"_Sigh, so Kurt! Why was he so happy about this",_ Rogue thought. "_We'll just find a new mutant. It's nothing special about that?"_

"What is it?" Kurt asked. "You seem to think about something."

"Nothing! I'm just a little curious about this Leah-character, that's all."

"Oh, well we should be going now. You come?"

"Yes…"

They "bamf" into the huge hall where the jet was. Wolverine was there. Xavier too.

"Wolverine is coming with you", he said. "I don't want nether of you to drive the jet. Especially not you Kurt."

Kurt seemed very disappointed when he heard that.

"Don't be sad Elf", Wolverine said. "If you are nice maybe I let you drive home."

That made him a little happier.

"Well, shall we go then, Blue boy?" Rogue smiled.

"Yeah!"

On the way to the little town called Dawson Creek, it was quite boring…

Kurt was asleep, the jet hade no music and Rogue hade forgot to bring something with her. You know, like a book or something…

"Hey, Logan?" she asked. "Are we there yet?"

"No", he sighed. "Why, you're bored?"

"Yes…" Rogue mumbled. "Hey, Logan?"

"Yes…?"

" Do you know who this Leah Williams are?"

"No", he said calmly. "Xavier have not spoken much of her. But I've heard she hade a very unusual mutation".

"Well", she sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see".

Suddenly, Kurt woke up.

"Hey, are we there yet?" He asked impatient.

"No!" both Logan and Rogue said loud.

"Hey!" "I was just asking", he said.

Suddenly the jet slowed in.

"Okay!" Logan smiled. "We're here!"

Both Rogue and Kurt looked out of the windows. They saw a small grey town. Almost no colour at all.

Leah's home…

Dawson Creek…

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry, the first chapter was so short! I was trying to make this chapter a little bit longer. Please leave comments!**


	3. Dawson Creek

Killer Blue

Dawson Creek

So this was Dawson Creek? A small grey town, with small grey houses and small grey stores…

Kurt was really disappointed. He hadn't been in so many towns since he came to USA. And when he's finally was going on a "trip" in America, the only thing he saw was this little boring, grey town…

Rogue didn't seem so sad as Kurt. She looked quite pleased.

"I like this place", she said. "But it should be more black in this town, I think"

"Emo…", Kurt mumbled quietly.

"What did YOU say!?" Rogue shouted. "What did you just say?!"

"Eh, nothing!" Kurt said quite scared. "Touchy!"

"What are you guys doing?" Logan asked.

"Nothing!!" both Kurt and Rogue said.

"Well, shall you just sit here on the jet hole day or shall you go find this mutant?!" He said.

"Oh, right", Kurt said. "Rogue, you come?"

"Yeah, yeah", she mumbled.

They went to the hotel called Dawson Creek Hotel. (Big surprise.)

But for being such a little and boring town, it had many people. The streets were filled with 'em.

Logan had went home again. When they were finished he was going to pick them up again.

On the hotel it was the same grey colour as the rest of the city. There room was the biggest one on the hotel. That was the only good thing in this place, Kurt thought. Rogue didn't complain at all. She liked this place, which chocked Kurt.

"I don't understand what you like with place Rogue?" Kurt asked.

"It's nice and calm here. And much smaller than Bayville." She answered.

"What, so you like small towns?"

"Well…I don't know. It's soft here, that's all."

"Okeey…"

Rogue took out a map that she'd got from Logan.

"Okay." She said. "We are here", and pointed at a spot at the map.

Kurt looked.

"Leah's living here, right?" He said, and pointed at another spot.

"Yes, she does." She said. " So, when are we going to visit her?"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "I'm quite tired and hungry."

"Yeah, me too. How about we get something to eat and rest a bit."

"Yeah. But right after that we visit her." He said quickly. "Xavier said that we must hurry. The Brotherhood might come after her too."

"Mystique?" Rogue asked worried. She wasn't too happy to see her and Kurt's mother.

"Maybe…" He said quiet. "But she did apologise too us after all this with Apocalypse. I don't think she's with the Brotherhood anymore, Rogue."

"I don't care," she said.

Kurt wasn't surprised.

" You do care, Rogue." He said quiet. "I know, you hope that she'd left the Brotherhood. I hope so…"

"It doesn't matter!" She said angry. "How can you forgive her just like that!? If it wasn't for her, you'd look normal now! Not this freaky, blue creature!"

Kurt looked chocked, and very hurt. Rogue immediately regretted what she'd said.

"I…I'm so sorry Kurt! I didn't mean it! I promise…"

"You don't need to be sorry Rogue", he said quiet. "I know how people feel about how I look. I know…"

And then…he was gone.


	4. Don't jump!

Killer Blue

Don't jump!!

Rogue sat on the bed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know were Kurt was. She really regretted what she'd said…

She still heard the words she'd said to him.

"_If it wasn't for her, you looked normal now! Not this freaky, blue creature!"_

Oh, disgusting words! Kurt probably hated her know.

"_I don't even know where he is?" _She thought. "_Hallo! Don't just sit there!" _She screamed in her head. "_Go and look for him!"_

Suddenly she stood up.

"I must find him!" She said, and took her jacket and run out from the hotel to search for her brother…

Kurt sat on a roof not far from the hotel. He should probably "bamf" back to the hotel and say sorry to Rogue. But why did he has to apologise? It was Rogue who had said those words to him! He looked at his hands. Blue and furry…, and only three fingers. He had looked at these hands, his hole life… He was used to these hands, but know he hated them.

He looked out over the city. Suddenly he saw a girl, on the same roof as he. About five meters from him. She had long black hair and very, very light blue eyes. Whoa, she was freaking him out! She was standing on the roof-edge. On the roof-edge!?

"What the heck?!" He thought. "Is she going to jump?!"

The girl just stood there. It looked like she wasn't there. That her mind where somewhere else.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted. "Don't jump!!"

Then he realized his hologram-clock wasn't on!

"_Oh, man!!" She_ _going to shit herself in fear!!" _He thought.

The girl turned around and looked at him.

"_Oh no, it's over!" _He screamed in his head. "_It's over!!"_

But the girl just looked at him. She didn't looked frighten at all?

"_What is with this girl?" _Kurt thought. "_Why isn't she scared of me?"_

"You are Kurt, right?" The girl asked.

Kurt got chocked. She knew his name? Okay, this was to much! That girl was really freaky!!

"Y…yes…" He said quite. "How do you know my name?"

"I looked at you, and I knew all about you." She said and stared at him with her scary ice-look.

"Okay…" He said very frightened. Then it came to him. "You are the mutant we were looking for!"

The girl didn't look surprised.

"Yes, that is me." She said calmly. "I am Leah Williams! And you are Kurt Wagner?"

"Yes!", he said. "But how did you know my name? Don't tell me you can read minds!?"

"No, I can't", she said. "But when I look at people or animals I know all about them, and I can also take there forms."

"_So she's a shape-shifter?" _He thought. "Just like mum…"

"What?" she said.

"Oh, nothing!" he said. "But one question though?"

"What?"

"What were you doing on this roof? I really don't hope, you were going to jump??"

She looked chocked. Then she started to laugh.

"Jump?" she laughed. "Are you nuts?! Hahaha!!"

"But what did you do on the roof then?" he asked confused.

"I like roofs!" she said.

"Okaay…" he said. "_She is a little weird…" _

She looked at him.

"What a stupid question to ask!" she suddenly said.

"What's so stupid about that?"

"Well, what were you doing on the roof?" she asked sarcastic.

"_Good point." _He thought.

"I had a fight with my "sister", he said quiet.

"Sister?" she asked. "When I looked at you, and suddenly knew all about you, I saw a brown-haired girl, with white stripes. Was that your sister?"

"Yes!" he said.

Leah looked disappointed.

"You guys aren't so alike." She said.

"Well, she is my adopted sister. And I don't think there is someone more who look like me!" he said.

"I can look like you."

"That isn't the same thing, but thank you anyway."

"No problem. But you still haven't answered my question!"

"Huh?" he said.

"What were you doing on the roof?"

"Oh! Well, we had a fight and I teleported away to clear my head. A roof was the only good place were I could be alone."

"I saw in your head that you have teleporting-powers", she said quite excited .

"Yes… I have, but I think I should take you to our hotel now. I want to get out of this city, before I become grey to!"

He grabbed Leah's arms and suddenly they where on the hotel-room again.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" she said loud. "Can you like transport to another dimension or something like that??"

"No, but while I transport I'm crossing a lots of dimensions, but I can't stay in them."

"Oh, that's to bad. Does it exist like dimensions with vampires or aliens or monsters??" She asked excited.

"Eh, no!" he said. _"And I who started to think she was a normal kid. I was obviously wrong!"_

Suddenly Rogue through up the door. She saw Kurt in the room, with a girl? She looked really scary!

"Rogue?" Kurt asked.

She looked at him. And suddenly she through herself at him.

"Kurt!!" she shouted. "I'm so sorry!! I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'm so sorry!

"Eh, it's okay, Rogue! Don't worry about me", he said.

"Really?" she asked. "You're not angry?"

"No, I'm not"

"Oh, that's good! But who is this girl?" she asked and looked at Leah.

"Well, who do you think?" he said. "This is Leah!"

"Oh", Rogue said. _"Whoa, she's freaking me out!"_

Leah looked at her, and suddenly she knew all about Rogue too.

"Why are you afraid of me?" she asked.

"Eh!" Rogue said nervous. "Can you read my mind?"

"No, but, as I explained to Kurt I can look at people, and suddenly I know everything about them. And I can take there forms as well."

"_Oh no, not a shape-shifter!" _Rogue thought. Just as Kurt, she was thinking about there mother.

"Well, we should call Logan", Kurt said. "I really want to leave this town as fast as possible."

"He can't come and pick up us now!" Rogue said.

"Why, not!?"

"We must call the professor, so he can talk to Leah's parents!"

"Oh, right."

**Hi everyone! Finally I have wrote a quite long chapter! I'm really pride of myself! Finally Leah has come into this story. Please write of what you think about her!! I promise to upload as soon as possible! **


	5. The Proffesor's visit

Killer Blue

The Proffesor's visit

Rogue and Kurt sat on Mr and Mrs Williams couch. It was very quit. Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair on the other side. Leah sat with her parents.

"So…" Xavier asked her parents. "How long have you known of your daughters…mutation?"

They looked at each other.

"Well…" Mr Williams said. "Leah found out about her "problem" when she was about…nine, I think."

"Problem?" Rogue said. "Mutation is not a problem. Even if my powers isn't…so friendly."

The Professor looked at her and nodded, then he looked back at Leahs parents.

"Rogue is right" he said calmly. "Your daughters mutation isn't a problem Mr Williams."

"But…" he started. "She can look like anyone! You should have seen my wifes face when she saw her daughter in a mixture of a horse and a dog!"

"A mixture, you say?" Xavier said chocked. "Tell me Miss Williams, can you transform into hybrids of different creatures?"

Leah looked at him, with her icy look.

"Of course I can." She said.

"Can you give us an example?"

"Absolutely." She said, and walked to an empty area in the room. Suddenly she started to change. It was like, to look at muddy water. And suddenly she stood there, as a mixture of a reptile and a…cat?

"Uh, that's grúsel!" Kurt said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Eh, did I say that out loud?"

Leah transformed back and looked at The Professor.

"Very interesting." He said, and then he turn to her parents. "I'm offering your daughter a place at my school. There, she can learn how to use her powers, and to control them. What do you say?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"It's sounds very good. What do you think Leah?" they asked their daughter. First she looked at them, then she turned to The Professor and smiled.

"I'll be happy to!" she said.

Rogue and Kurt smiled at each other. They'd done it! Their first mission alone! Maybe not such a big mission, but anyway…

…………….

Later on the jet, it was boring. Or maybe not so boring as the ride over here. But is was boring. Kurt slept, again… The Professor sat quit in his chair and Leah…well, she just sat there and looked scary. Rogue tried to talk to her, but it didn't go so well.

"I like your shirt!" she said. "Where did you buy it?"

"Poison……." She just said.

"Eh, okay!" Rogue said nervous. "_Bad idea_…"

Leah turned to her.

"I like your boots." She said with a cool voice.

"Eh, really?"

"Yes, they're cool. Where did you buy them?"

"Shock!" Rogue answered.

"I like that store!" she said and smiled her cold smile.

Suddenly Kurt woke up.

"Hey, what are you mädchens talking about?"

Both looked at him.

"How did you know we were talking about something? You were asleep!"

"Hey, with my super-ears I can hear everything!" he said with a cocky voice.

Suddenly Logan turned to the young mutants.

"Hey, knock it off back there. With MY super-ears I can hear you chattering from miles away!"

"Eh, sorry, Logan!" Rogue and Kurt said, but Leah remained silent.

"You are so hard to read." She suddenly said to Logan. "I can just find small glimpses of your life. Don't you know anything about yourself?"

Logan stared at her. He looked quite angry.

"How dare you read my mind! I haven't ask you to, bub!"

Leah just looked at him.

"I'm not reading your mind, I reading your life…"

"Well, that's even worse!!"

"_Miss Williams, it's not so very kind to read peoples lives without their permission."_ The Professor said in her head.

"_So, you're a telepath, Professor?" _she asked in her mind.

He turned to her and nodded. Then he turned to Logan.

"_Logan, you must have patience with her. She's still very young and can't control her life-reading."_

"_Sigh, I know Professor. But make sure you starting to teach her then!"_

Leah looked at them.

"I'm sorry if I'd make you angry, but I can't really control my powers yet."

"Humph!"

"But I couldn't mind to ignore one thing about you."

He turned to her.

"What!?"

"You are very old…"

Kurt started to laugh.

"Haha, you got hit right in the face, Logan!! Talk about good shot!"

Logan stared at him.

"Elf, when we come home you going to wash the danger-room, the x-wan and the jet in a whole month…"

"What?! Again? But, but…. Oh man!"


End file.
